


Fight of the cosmos

by Spiritmoon23



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, The iss dies ahhh, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritmoon23/pseuds/Spiritmoon23
Summary: They wanted to blame each other for it.





	Fight of the cosmos

"It's all your fault the space station blew up! Why can't you see that?" Russia yelled, pointing his pipe at the other country.

"What do you mean it's my fault? If I remember correctly, you also had engineers working on that project," the American yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

The two had been working on a new design for the new rocket propulsion-positioning systems for the ISS. It had been designed to use less fuel and oxygen while still maintaining the power that the previous system had.

They had tested it many times to make for absolute certain that it would work when they installed it. There was millions and millions of dollars worth of equipment on the space station, not to mention the humans were currently living up there.

They had the new system sent up with a few trusted engineers to install it, since they couldn't go up there and do it themselves. The engineers had installed it without incident and everything was going smoothly. That is, until they fires up the right wing positioners to do a quick 10 degree left tilt for a better view of a certain heat signature that had been puzzling them recently.

They set in the correct desired position and hit the button, actually using the new system for the first time. As soon as they did, however, a loud explosion could be heard. The entire right wing had exploded in a fiery ball, instantly killing most of the on-board crew. Many others were sucked out of the craft and into the void, where they, too, quickly died.

The remaining astronauts, which consisted of a German, a Russian, and an American, all knew that their time was going to end there in that broken space craft. Quickly, they made sure to make contact with the closest base, which happened to be the one in Russia, and the one that our two personifications were in for a meeting. This was their message:

 

Both countries stood, trying to comprehend what the message meant, before they were shaken out of their daze by terrified and pained screaming, which was cut short as the transmission cut out. Chaos at the base ensued.

"Get me eyes on the station! Try to reestablish some kind of contact with them!" Russia yelled to the people around him. America was already on his laptop, hacking into the Russian systems so he could display what he was seeing.

"Russia!" he called, motioning to the screens in front of him, "I've got a visual."

"How did you get into our systems so quickly?" he inquired.

"Never mind that now!" the distressed American shouted, "Look!"

 

And they did. Several gasps of horror echoed throughout the room. Ivan's eyes widened at the live feed of the once pristine station, now blown to pieces and even still on fire in some areas.

Alfred called his boss, informing him of what happened and discussing how to tell the public and the families of the astronauts that were lost. They decided to fly the families to DC and tell them while it was being broadcasted over an emergency news report.

Russia turned, seething. "This is all your fault!"


End file.
